The Rise, The Death & The New Friend
by xXSilverMoonXx
Summary: A Mysterious girl, A New Neighbour, A Fight, 2 New Friends, plus many more exciting events in Harry’s 6th year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. New recruit

The Rise, The Death & The New Friend  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Some of the Characters are mine like Jessica Nightshade the others belong to J.K Rowling - please don't sue, oh and the plot is mine.  
  
Shipper : none yet - not even a hermione/draco - etc etc  
  
Summary: A Mysterious girl, A New Neighbour, A Fight, 2 New Friends, plus many more exciting events in Harry's 6th year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Spoiler: something that everybody has been dreading for the past two years has finally happened - Lord Voldemort has made his first Kill on a magical English family of four, Alyssa Nightshade (Mother - Aurror), Charles Nightshade (Father - Aurror) and Jessica & James Nightshade ( Twins - Beauxbatons School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry ) but only one survives the tragedy [Chapter ONE - A Sad Beginning]  
Jessica Nightshade just blinked and then next thing she knew she was in her Grandmothers Street - Privet Dr, she looked around the silent street with the moon & stars sparkling in the night sky, Tears silently fell from her eyes she did not want to hysterically cry in front of so many Aurrors and the famous Albus Dumbledore who seemed to appear as she did in this street, she had been through a lot for one Night with Voldermort coming and attacking her and her family [I]how the hell did I survive[/I] Jessica silently said to herself, more tears streamed down her face thinking about the actual event, she wiped and blinked them away so she could properly see what was going on.  
The old man Dumbledore was at the door of her grandmothers house obviously explaining to her what had just taken place, she looked up at the nearest Aurror - long bubblegum pink hair, this was Tonks, one of the Aurrors she did know, Tonks had an arm around Jessica giving her support "h..h..how did w..e get he..r..e" Jessica mumbled not knowing how the words would come out, "Magic of course" Tonks Smiled Jessica tried to give a smile back but she couldn't, "you will be ok Jess don't worry" Tonks had said as Jessica decided to look at the grass, instead of looking at the many faces that were looking at her they would just make her cry more and she didn't want that, Before another tear could escape from her face she was in a fierce hug by her Grandmother.  
Jess didn't care anymore she just cried, sniffs and snuffle's, her grandmother was here now, but would she be safe Voldermorts furry filled word echoed in her mind 'I'll be back for you, you may have escaped me this time but next time you wont be lucky' she just remembered as her Grandmother let go of her. Jessica looked back at Tonks, "where's my dog Bear?" she said hoping that her new friend was ok and well, "He's just over there" But it was not Tonks that had replied it was Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore looked at Jessica for a moment then his face turned to the Aurrors bunched up on her Grandmothers lawn, "we shall be fine once we are in the house" Dumbledore directed, Jessica was pulled into the house by her Grandmother, Jessica was to occupied holding her brand new puppy that her family gave her that morning, she took another gulp as she noticed, but she almost tripped over one of the many cat's in the Hallway, Bear looked up excitedly "Don't even think about it" Jessica said firmly hugging Bear once more, "oh but it would be so much fun" Jessica glared at the puppy once more but she had silenced.  
Jessica sat down at the table, putting bear on her lap she looked at her Grandma and then at Dumbledore, she felt the warm gaze of Dumbledore's eyes on her she looked up at him she sniffled once again making more tears down her eyes, Jessica Broke the silence, "I am so tired, but I wont be able to sleep" "you will be" Dumbledore smiled, "I can give u a sleeping draught" Jessica was not sure if she wanted to sleep but she would just like to sleep and forget all this and try and wake up with it all as a bad dream, "What's going to happen to me" Jessica said once more curious to find out what they had planed for her.  
"well, you will spend the rest of your summer with your Grandmother, you will be safe here, then if it does not bother you I would like you to come to Hogwarts so I can keep an eye on you" Jessica looked at bear whose chin was lying on the table, suddenly his ears went up and Jessica saw that Dumbledore was scratching the cat that jumped up on the table. but Bear put her ears down realising his mistresses gaze, "it does not bother me" Jessica sighed, she just realised something "can bear come with me to Hogwarts or do you not allow dogs" Jessica looked up hopefully.  
  
"we do not, but perhaps" but Dumbledore was interrupted by what sounded like a little girls voice, "oh please, please, please" Jessica smiled making the puppy settle, "How did you ever get the dog to talk" Jessica just realised her Grandmothers prescence "she has a magic color" she said pointing to the pink color around her neck" Jessica looked back to Dumbledore "as I was saying the little mischief maker may come as long as she does not talk to the other students and does not chase the cats, are we agreed Miss Bear" Dumbledore smiled, "we agree" Bear and Jessica said at the same time.  
Harry awoke from his nightmare shaking and covered in sweat, but was it just a dream or did it truly happen, he heard screams, horrible laughter of triumph, but it could not be was it the exact thing he was dreading for 2 years now, Voldermort had made his first kill he knew it, he didn't know exactly what happened but he saw flashes, 3 people were killed, his scar ached as he tried to remember but it was no use he could not remember anymore.  
He could not go back to sleep it would be impossible even trying, looking towards Hedwigs cage seeing that she had not returned from her midnight feast, it was 4:00 he would just sit and wait for the 5:00 owls delivering the post, for sure it would be on the front page, if it was not it was just a dream, lets hope that it was just a dream, his scare began to hurt once more as he walked to his desk.  
Half an hour later Hedwig arrived with a small rat in her beak, "your latter then I had expected, no I do not have a letter for you to deliver, I was just bored" Hedwig looked at him confused but went in her cage to finish eating her rat like she always would, after discussing many of his thoughts with Hedwig she hooted happily to most things, but he new she was just ignoring him and really concentrating on her food, he looked over to the window and saw the usual owl that posted his paper, he paid the owl kindly and took the paper, unrolling it to read the Headline.  
HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED HAS CHOSE HIS FIRST VICTIM - A INNOCENT FAMILY OF 4, 'four' Harry thought to himself but I thought only three where killed, Harry forced himself to read on, the ministry is not revealing much at what has happened, just that it was a family of 2 Aurrors and Twins (girl & boy) and the other Aurrors showed up just in time to save the young girl who will be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, we are still to find the names but we will inform you more of the event when we have more information.  
  
'A girl had escaped I wonder who she could be, I don't want to find out in the Papers!' he told himself oh well I will just find out when I go back to Hogwarts then.  
He heard footsteps in the hall, Harry quickly rushed to his bed. Uncle Vernon opened the door, "shut up bird" he said and closed the door as quickly as he opened it. Harry sat up holding his scar as a pain jolted through him.  
  
Edited copy of chapter one 


	2. A walk in the Park

Chapter Two  
  
A couple of weeks latter Jessica couldn't stand being inside any longer with all the cats and her grief, so she decided to stop hanging around the house, and go out and meet people. Who cares if their muggles they have to be better then siting around the house talking to bear and the cats. "come on Bear lets look around" Jessica walked to the door her grandmother was there, "Jess remember they are muggles and be good, plus most of them are prissy idiots anyway." "Im sure that some of them aren't that bad!" Then she saw her grandmothers gaze "you cant be serious. Oh well" Jessica shrugged her shoulders and started to walk out the door, while playful Bear ran ahead of her. "Oh and theres a park up the road, be back before dark, and watch out for that gang I told you about" Jessica nodded and followed Bear down the road.  
Jessica walked through the open gates leading to the park. There were young girls and boys playing running around happily, there were all kinds of people here and there. Some looked towards Jessica noticing that she was new to this area Bear was running around with some little children as she smiled and walked past she whistled briefly and the dog ran ahead of her once more. Jessica picked up Bear and tickled her on the stomach Bear barked with pleasure, "hmm I wonder what's over their. doesn't seem to be any one over there" Bear looked around "lets go check it out" the puppy whispered.  
They were behind a bush looking at the scene - a pare of boys. Pretty large boys probably around her age. They were breaking the swings. "I don't know why they fixed them when they know were going to break them again" Jessica was pulled back she landed on the grass, she turned to see a boy no younger then 11, "Your new, you don't want to mess with those guys, there dickheads. Bash kids up for no reason & break stuff as you can see. They think there cool" the boy said in a whisper quietly not wanting to be overheard, 'hmm, this may be the gang that gran was warning me about' she thought. "Thanks" Jessica said even though she didn't need his help, "is there anybody else here that I should worry about?" Jessica asked curiously, "well theres this Potter kid, see Dudley over there well hes his cousin. He goes to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Oh Im Mark Evens by the way" "Jessica Nightshade." Jessica had forgotten about Bear. - Bear had crawled out from the bushes chasing a grass hopper, "oh no Bea.." the boy had covered her mouth and she noticed the bruises on his arm something told her that he new these boys very well. But it was to late they saw Bear and were walking towards the helpless puppy. "what a cute little dog. shame really" one of the boys said, but Bear took no notice and crawled back over to her mistress, "theres no chance hiding were going to have to face them" she whispered. Mark mumbled something but she couldn't understand but she knew he didn't want to be here.  
Jessica stood up and dragged Mark to his feet. The boys stopped and smiled, "well Mark, Didn't Big D teach you your lesson last time" Mark spat on the ground, then the boys realised Jessica and looked her down. It was a hot day so she was wearing a short black skirt and a light blue top, "well, Mark looks like you haven't been so useless today, who's your new friend" Jessica scowled at the boys crossing her arms, "leave her alone. She's new" Mark took a step closer to Jessica, but one of the boys pushed him away - this had to be big D, "Leave him alone" Jessica said helping Mark up. Big D turned to her and pushed her up against the tree, and held her back against the tree "what's your name pretty girl" He said growling with his face near hers. too close for her safety, "get off me you over grown pig" he pushed her harder against the tree Jessica whimpered but held her ground when he got distracted she would make her move.  
"Leave Her Alone Dudley" Jessica turned and saw a tall skinny boy with jet black hair, realising that Dudley was distracted she turned back to face the over grown beast. Kneed him hard in the family jewels and punched him so hard in the face that her hand was aching. He fell to the ground whimpering in pain. The tall boy was laughing, Bear was barking triumphantly. "Big D, man are you ok" the boys were around there Big companion, they picked him up and walked him down the park, Jessica rushed to Mark who was sitting up now, she was shaking her wrist cause it hurt really badly. But it was worth it. "are you ok" she said to Mark "yeah I'm fine." "Are you two alright" the tall skinny boy walked over them still smiling from the punch that Jessica had given Dudely. "yeah wher.." Jessica looked towards Mark he looked as if he saw a ghost and he shuffled back, "what" she demanded "its Harry Potter, the one I warned you about" 'Harry Potter, so her Grandmother had been telling the truth,' "oh, so he's so scary and horrible that he comes over to see if were alright!" Jessica looked at Mark. He didn't look convinced, He got up "thanks" he smiled unwontedly and basically ran out of the park.  
  
"Well, that went rather well" Jessica said while holding her wrist, it still hurt from the hit she gave Dudley, "Im Jessica Nightshade. And this here is Bear" Jessica said smiling, "well you already now who I am. but wow that was great. What you just did knocking Dudley off his feet like that" Jessica just laughed slightly. "is your wrist ok" Jessica looked at Harry "oh yeah this its fine, but I really have to go, my grandmother is expecting me home early" Harry looked at Jessica "I'll see you around then" "yeah maybe" Jessica smiled and walked back to her Grandmothers house. 


End file.
